


See Who I Am

by sharem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dragon Age AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharem/pseuds/sharem
Summary: "See who I am, Break through the surface. Reach out for my hand, let's show them that we can free our minds and find a way. The World is in our hands. This is not the end." Riordan survives the fall and travels with Surana to Vigil's Keep. Dragon Age: Origina-Awakenings/AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another story, but this time it’s set in the game of Dragon Age, my first in this category. I love the character Riordan and I think he should have had more game time than what was shown. The title of this story is from a song by the group Within Temptation. The song also, in a way, outlines the future feelings between Riordan and the female elven mage.
> 
> This story will have an eventual Riordan/FemElfMage pairing, but that will take a while to develop. Also, this story will be set after Origins and during Awakenings. With Riordan still alive, I suppose that this will be an AU.
> 
> (Originally posted at Fanfiction.Net in 2011)

Pain…

 

The pain was so penetrating…

 

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to get them adjusted to the dim light that was barely shining down on his body. He groaned audibly as he tried to sit up, his body protesting by sending jolts of pain through his form. Sluggishly, he managed to prop himself up by his elbows and gazed up at the sky. He still felt the pull of the Archdemon, knowing that the creature was still alive.

 

“How am _I_ still alive?” Riordan mused out loud, shakily getting back up on his feet. He hissed loudly when pain shot through his left leg as he put weight on it. No matter, there were still darkspawn lurking about that he needed to kill, broken leg or not. He knew he was close to his Calling, and that dying while fighting these evil creatures was an honest and honorable way to go. He looked around to see if his sword was nearby and did not see it. He sighed for a moment as he glanced upwards.

 

“So, that is how I am still alive,” the Warden from Jader muttered, seeing a few awnings and a clothesline that were obviously destroyed, breaking his fall. The pain from his broken leg made him nearly cry out in pain with every step that he took. However, he did not as he thought it was a sign of weakness to whoever might have seen him.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Riordan finally found at least a couple of daggers he could use to defend himself with. As soon as he had them in his possession, he felt the taint of darkspawn close to him. He followed the sensation and a grim countenance appeared on his face. This was what he was put on the mortal coil for, to destroy the darkspawn whenever and wherever they may be. His dark hair whipped about his face as he attacked the evil creatures despite the immense pain of his broken leg. To keep his attention on the attacking darkspawn and not on the throbbing ache of his broken leg, mentally he kept chanting the Grey Warden Oath.

 

_In Peace, Vigilance_ …

 

He ducked out of the way of a hurlock trying to slice him with a two-handed sword and stabbed the creature in the neck. It shrieked as the last of its blood sprayed the Orlesian Warden. Riordan swiftly turned around and blocked a blow from a genlock rogue. The sound of metal upon metal was grating on the man’s ears as he tried to stab the evil thing with his found daggers.

 

_In War, Victory_ …

 

Riordan knew that he truly wasn’t in his best form while fighting these darkspawn, but he was fighting at his best despite his injuries. In his mind, he was picturing what these _things_ could and would do to him if he just relented, just relaxed. However, the Warden was not one to rest on his laurels like a dying man waiting for his death. He roared out a battle cry as he found more strength to keep on going, to keep on killing darkspawn.

 

He kicked the genlock with his good leg and proceeded to behead the creature. Using the momentum he got from killing the small darkspawn, he attacked two more genlocks, sweeping his daggers. He managed to stun one of them long enough to slice the creature’s throat and then parried the other genlock’s axe with the dagger being held by his left hand. He attacked with the right-handed dagger, but was only able to give the creature a shallow cut on its face.

 

Screeching in pain and anger the genlock physically attacked Riordan, pushing the much taller man down onto the ground. Riordan could not help the shout of pain when he landed on his broken leg. He used his good leg to kick the legs out from underneath the genlock. It squealed in surprise and then it gurgled as Riordan pounced on the thing and repeatedly stabbed it in the neck and chest.

 

Satisfied that it was dead, Riordan glanced at the darkspawn he just killed and saw that there was a perfectly good sword still in its scabbard. He slowly went over to it, the pain in his leg throbbing even more. He picked it up and strapped it to his back and kept the daggers as well.

 

That was when he felt through his tainted blood that the other two wardens in Ferelden were nearby. He glanced up and realized that the soon-to-be-king Alistair and the other warden, a female elven mage named Gwendolynne Surana, were atop the tower of Fort Drakon.

 

_No_! Riordan thought desperately as he tried his best to reach the fort as quickly as he was able to. _I’m the eldest of the Wardens here! I should make the final blow to kill the Archdemon!_

 

_In Death, Sacrifice_ …

 

He encountered a couple of hurlocks and he managed to slice the arm off of one of them before the other hurlock slashed at him in the thigh of his good leg and made a gash in the right side of his abdomen. He screamed out but was able to kill it before falling onto the ground, finally unable to get back up.

 

Riordan managed to rollover onto his back, staring up at the top of the tower. He knew that one of the other two wardens killed the archdemon when he felt the dying screams of the tainted dragon and a strange light pass through him. He saw the light spread out from the top of the tower and at that moment, he knew that he could finally rest in peace. It’s just that one thing bothered him, one thing that he just couldn’t let go…

 

“Maker…I know…(cough)…this is selfish…but please…(cough cough)…let Warden Surana survive…”

 

**XXXXX**

 

At first, all Riordan heard were murmurs, but he couldn’t open his eyes. He also tried to speak, but he just couldn’t open his mouth.  So he just resigned himself to try and listen to the vague voices that seemed to be nearby.

 

“ _Maker’s breath! He’s still alive!_ ”

 

“ _Hurry, this man needs a healer!_ ”

 

He would have shaken his head in confusion if he was able to. He did not think that he would still be alive. Why was he alive anyway? The gash in his stomach should have been fatal…but now he was feeling something rather warm…and comforting…

 

“ _There now…Wynne healed you as best she could…but I had to see for myself that you’re still alive…_ ”

 

“… _-Are you sure he’s really alive? He’s been this way for over a week now…_ ”

 

“ _By Andraste…someone go find Wynne, a healer, anyone! I think_ …”

 

That was when Riordan felt warm, so very warm…it was the same comforting warmth he had felt before. It made him feel like he was finally at home…

 

“ _I think he’s waking up…_ ”

 

“ _Easy, Gwen, you shouldn’t get your hopes up_ …”

 

Riordan tried to open his eyes and was assaulted by how bright the light seemed to be. He groaned, moving a hand to cover his eyes. He thought he heard someone chuckle, but he wasn’t too sure about that. That was when he felt a slender hand gently take his own away from his eyes. A warm, wet cloth was placed over his eyes, soothing him.

 

“You should take it slow, Riordan,” a gentle female voice told him. “You’ve been unconscious for the better part of two weeks now.”

 

Two weeks? That seemed to be an unbelievable amount of time to the Orlesian Warden. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a rasping sound could be heard.

 

That chuckle was heard again. “You must be parched. Let me take the cloth away from your eyes. Slowly open them so the light won’t be so bright to you. And then I’ll get you some cool water to drink.”

 

As soon as he felt the wet cloth was removed from his eyes, Riordan slowly opened them. The light was still bright, but it was not as unbearable like before. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the light, as different colored fuzzy blobs became clearer. He was soon able to see the fireplace, a small window that let some light in, and a dresser. He blinked a few times as his vision was getting better, the objects finally coming in clear. He then turned his head a bit and was slightly startled by the sight before him.

 

It was a lovely elven lass with silvery hair pulled back into a tight bun and a couple of tendrils of hair framing her delicate face. Her bright, lavender eyes watched his movements. She smiled softly at him as she brought over a cup filled with water.

 

“Here is the water I promised,” she replied as she help Riordan take small sips from the cup. When it was empty, she placed the cup on the nightstand next to the bed. She pulled up a chair in order to sit by the bed, smoothing out her mage robes as she sat down.

 

“My thanks, lass,” Riordan managed to say, the sound being somewhat raspy. He gave the elf a nod and struggled to sit up. As he settled himself against the headboard, he observed the woman sitting next to him. She was Gwendolynne Surana, elven mage and a Grey Warden, and was unlike any other woman he had met. Even for an elf, she was of slight stature but had a physical countenance that seemed to exude power and confidence.

 

“I’m sure that you have some questions, Riordan,” Gwen stated matter-of-factly, her eyes never leaving his. She then held up a hand to stop the man from speaking. “Rest assured, the archdemon is dead. Any remaining darkspawn in the city had been dealt since most fled back to the Deep Roads.”

 

Riordan thought for a moment, his thumb and forefinger rubbing his chin. “Since you are alive, I assume that Alistair was the one to make the killing blow.”

 

Gwen fidgeted for a moment, her eyes breaking contact with his. “No…His _Majesty_ is alive.” She then took in a deep breath as if steadying herself. “I was the one who killed the Archdemon.”

 

Riordan narrowed his eyes at the young mage. “How is that possible? When an archdemon is killed, the Warden who kills it dies as well.”

 

The elf shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands. “Maybe you were wrong…maybe that sometimes someone may actually survive from killing an archdemon?”  She sighed and turned to glance back at the human male. “Look, a miracle has happened and let’s leave it at that, okay?”

 

“Fine…I’ll leave it alone,” Riordan answered. ‘ _For now_ ,’ he mentally added. “So tell me, lass, how has Denerim faired the past two weeks?”

 

Gwen launched into a narrative, telling the bed-ridden man about how resilient the people of Denerim were. She told him some of the initiatives that Alistair implemented. One such initiative was to allow elves to become guards of the city. Of course that has been met with resistance by the nobles. However, it was explained that if the elves of the Alienage were given a chance to prove themselves, they would do so honorably.

 

Riordan listened to the young mage as she talked about the other events that have happened. Inwardly, he smiled at Gwen and was fascinated by her outlook on many things. Her voice was soothing and he soon found himself falling asleep…

 

Gwen pulled the thick blankets over the Orlesian Warden and sighed heavily. She looked up and gave the other person in the room a tentative smile. “You are a miracle worker, Wynne.”

 

The elderly mage chuckled for a moment and smiled back. “He did not realize that I was in the room, child. Riordan still has a lot of healing to do.” Using her magic, Wynne did one more checkup on the man and then placed a hand on Gwen’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

 

“You do realize that Alistair needs to be apprised on Riordan’s condition,” Wynne stated.

 

Gwen sighed again and stood up, smoothing out her mage robes. “I suppose you’re right,” she muttered and made a face. “Let’s get this over and done with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a bad start, I think… .:chuckles:. Anyway, I’d like to thank bioncafemme for allowing me to use her idea on how Riordan could have possibly survived the fall from the Archdemon. It’s from a chapter of her staory, Blight Tales. AND a big thank you goes to jen4306 for helping me get this chapter started with her ideas and such. Thank you! ^_^
> 
> Songs listened to during this chapter:  
> The Battle from the Gladiator soundtrack while writing out the fight scene between Riordan and the darkspawn.  
> See Who I Am by Within Temptation  
> Bless the Child by Nightwish


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still set in Denerim. It will be another chapter or two before they go to Amaranthine.

Gwen left Riordan’s room and closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake the man up. She sighed softly as she went down the hallway, trying to think of how to talk to Alistair. Ever since the Landsmeet, she avoided the King-to-be as much as possible. She never thought that he would end their union so abruptly. First he claimed that he loved her, and then said that they could never be.

 

“Andraste’s flaming arse,” the young mage muttered. Thinking about the past was giving her a major headache. She rubbed her temples a bit in order to relieve the pain for a little while. She sighed again as she approached a staircase and hesitated before descending. Her eyes watched the servants on the lower level moving things around and cleaning the tapestries and carpets that adorned the walls and floors. A good portion of the servants were elves, making the mage close her eyes for a moment before walking down the stairs.

 

“Good morning, my lady,” one of the elven servants replied as Gwen strolled by.

 

She smiled gently at the girl and nodded. “Good morning to you. Can…can you tell me if the King is in his study?”

 

The elf nodded as she pointed down yet another corridor. “Yes, my lady. His Majesty is having a meeting with Fergus Cousland, the new Teyrn of Highever and Arl Eamon.”

 

Putting a hand on her left temple, Gwen forced a smile on her face. “Thank you…uh…”

 

“Marigold, my lady.”

 

Gwen narrowed her eyes for a moment, inspecting the female elf in front of her. She was young, with mahogany colored hair pulled back into a small ponytail exposing her small, pointed ears. The girl was wearing the normal uniform for palace servants.

 

“Thank you, Marigold,” the mage said, thanking the young elf as her mind started whirling with ideas. “Please ask the head maid to come to see me later this afternoon.”

 

Marigold nodded and promptly left to go find the head maid. Gwen’s eyes followed the young elf until she disappeared. Thinking about making that girl’s life a little easier, the young mage wandered down the corridor that led to the King’s study. She went slowly, not really wanting to talk to Alistair and trying to take as long as possible. She then thought on how Wynne would probably react if the older mage knew of her hesitance.

 

“The old biddy would probably try to think on changing me into a toad,” Gwen mumbled to herself, drawing strange looks from the servants she was passing…

 

### XXXX

 

Alistair wanted to be anywhere but in the study at the moment. He was sitting down at his desk in the study, resisting the urge to cover his face with his hands due to the _discussion_ Fergus and Eamon were having at the moment.

 

“Eamon, I say that we need to first bolster the country’s treasury with new trade agreements,” Fergus gritted out through clenched teeth, his gloved hands fisting tightly.

 

The older man glared at the Teyrn of Highever. “And I say that we need to keep this nation united by having Alistair marry and have an heir to the throne. The people need to see that the line of Calenhad will not die out.”

 

“And I’m sure that you already have a _woman_ in mind for the king, hmm?” Fergus asked sarcastically.

 

There was a gleam in Eamon’s eyes before he answered. It sort of unnerved both Fergus and Alistair. “Since the discovery that your younger sister is still alive, Fergus, I say that she marries Alistair.”

 

Alistair suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, causing the items on it to rattle and shutting the two noblemen up. “Eamon, I’m grateful for your advice, but there is no way on the Maker’s good earth that I’m going to be forced into marrying someone I do not know!” He nearly shouted, glaring that the Arl. “Do _not_ make me regret in making you the Chancellor.” The former templar turned his gaze on the Teyrn. “Teyrn Cousland, I will make time to talk to you tomorrow morning about those trade agreements. I happen to agree with you about the treasury. The Blight and the civil war drained Ferelden’s resources greatly.”

 

Fergus nodded and bowed. “As you command, my king. I will arrive on the same time tomorrow. Good day, your Majesty.” His eyes narrowed slightly as he gave Eamon the smallest of nods when he left the room.

 

Alistair held up a hand when he noticed Eamon was about to speak. “You may be the Chancellor, but I make the decisions now, Eamon. I may not have liked the woman personally, but I found the letter you sent to Cailan. You wanted him to annul the marriage to Anora because she had not yet birthed an heir.”

 

Eamon nearly growled at that. “They were married for five years and no sign of a child whatsoever between the two. I would have even accepted a bastard of Cailan’s as an heir inst-…” His eyes went wide when he realized what he was about to say.

 

“Get out,” Alistair nearly whispered, the look in his eyes scaring the Arl. “I do not want to see you for the next week or two. I’ll send for you when I feel like I need your advice again.” The elder bowed and quickly made his way out of the study, not even looking back.

 

As soon as he was sure Eamon was no longer within earshot, Alistair growled loudly and nearly threw the wine goblet that was on the desk into the fireplace. He really did not want to be king. He just wanted to stay a Grey Warden and be with Gwen…but…things just happened in a way that he did not want. He took in a deep breath and strode over to the door leading to the corridor. He was about to leave the study when he heard a couple of voices…

 

“You are very…blunt, my lady,” Fergus remarked, having a hard time trying not to laugh. The young elven mage he ran into was a fascinating person, not to mention she was also the Hero of Ferelden.

 

Gwen laughed softly, her lavender eyes twinkling. “I’m only speaking the truth as I see it, my lord. The Arl ran out of the study as if the Archdemon was on his tail.” She shrugged and then grinned. “He was probably scared that the icicle up his arse would melt.”

 

Fergus laughed heartily at that. He liked this Warden; she was a woman with a wit to match her looks. If she wasn’t a mage, he probably would have begun plans to begin to court the woman.

 

Alistair looked through the open doorway and saw that Highever’s teyrn was laughing and conversing with Gwen… _his_ Gwen…He cleared his throat, causing the two to stop and look at him.

 

Fergus glanced at the king and then at the Warden. He saw that there was something between the two and felt that he needed to be out of there and quickly. “Warden, it was a pleasure speaking with you,” he bowed before her. “Good day, my lady…your Majesty.” At that, he promptly went down the corridor and disappeared, leaving Alistair and Gwen alone in the hallway.

 

Gwen stiffened a bit as she turned her gaze towards the country’s new king. He was still as handsome as ever, even wearing golden armor similar to the set that the late King Cailan wore at Ostagar. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the way Alistair was staring at her. All she wanted to do was to run into his arms and pretend that she wasn’t a mage and that he wasn’t a king. Not to mention the other fact was that she was an elf.

 

“Gwen…” Alistair whispered, wanting to give the woman a hug and never let her go but did not give in to the urge.

 

Gwen straightened and moved her body to fully face her former comrade. There was a mask on her face that she hoped wouldn’t betray her feelings. “Your Majesty,” she replied softly.

 

“Please, don’t call me that,” Alistair said as he took a step towards her. When he was close enough, he took her right hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand gently.

 

The mage tugged her hand away delicately from his and took a step back, noticing the hurt look in his eyes. “I’m here to inform you that Riordan woke up maybe about half an hour ago. Wynne said…I thought that you would want to know.” She bowed her head and turned to go back up to her room.

 

Alistair was quicker than she realized as he reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing Gwen to turn around and look at him. “I hardly see you for two weeks and this is all you can say to me?” he asked, his eyes darkening with anger. “I thought that you still loved me.”

 

Gwen tried to pull free from his grasp, but the king was physically stronger than she was. She glared up at the human, her eyes flashing. “And when do my feelings have any say, Alistair?” she asked angrily, her voice starting to become louder. “I recall it was _you_ who ended things between us. _You_ said that you would have to find a _human_ woman to marry and have a child with her. _You_ said that it was hard for a Grey Warden to have children with a normal spouse. **_You_** said that it was nearly impossible for two Wardens to have a child together!”

 

She finally managed to pull away from the ex-templar and took two steps away from him.  She then went for the ‘killing’ blow. “And do **_NOT_** forget that I’m unworthy to be your wife because of what **_I AM…a mage and an elf_**!” At that, Gwen stormed off, nearly running to get away from the king.

 

Alistair stared at the elf’s retreating form, unable to move and follow. He knew that she was right, but by the Maker, he still loved her very much…

 

### XXXX

 

Gwen ran back the way she came and up to the floor where she and her friends were staying. She felt the tears wanting to fall, but she held them in check. She did not want anyone to view her as being weak. She was about to head to her own chambers but changed her mind. She went over to the room that Riordan was convalescing in and opened it slowly.  She smiled a little as she spied the older man sleeping, however she did not see Wynne in the room.

 

‘ _I suppose that she took a break,_ ’ Gwen thought to herself as she went to the chair next to the bed. She sat down and watched Riordan’s chest move slowly as he slept peacefully.

 

She was sitting like that when Wynne came back a few minutes later. The older mage watched the young elf and somehow knew that something was wrong. Wynne placed a gentle hand on Gwen’s shoulder, causing her to look up.

 

“Oh child,” Wynne stated softly when she saw the unshed tears in the young mage’s eyes. She pulled the younger woman into a motherly embrace. “Alistair was it?”

 

Gwen only nodded as she began to sob on Wynne’s shoulder. She saw the older woman as a mother of sorts and clung to her as she cried. She knew that she had to be strong in front of others, that she can’t break down like the way she was doing now.

 

Unbeknownst to the two mages, Riordan had opened his eyes, waking up once again. He heard the sobbing and was curious. He saw the Warden mage, tears running down her face while the elder mage was consoling the young elf. He felt out of place, but he just couldn’t move and disrupt what was happening. So, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep…

 

After a few minutes, Gwen stopped crying and sniffled, her eyes slightly red and her face a little blotchy. She sniffed again and pulled away from Wynne. “I…I’m sorry, Wynne. I shouldn’t have lost it like that.”

 

Wynne rubbed the younger woman’s back, conveying warmth and comfort in her action. “Do not apologize, child, for this. You have been at the forefront of everything ever since you left the Circle. And with the way you were treated by _him_ after the Landsmeet, I’m very surprised that you didn’t break down until now. I know…we _ALL_ knew how much you loved Alistair.”

 

“Thank you Wynne…I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She gave the older mage a grateful look, but it slowly disappeared as she saw the look of sadness on Wynne’s face. “Wynne…you _are_ coming with me to Amaranthine…right?”

 

Wynne breathed in deeply and let it out slowly before looking directly into Gwen’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Gwendolynne. I promised Shale that I would go to Tevinter with her. She is very interested in regaining her old dwarven form. You do realize that it’s because of you that she is willing to forgo immortality as a golem and become a…”

 

“And become a disgusting squishy thing,” Gwen finished, wiping her eyes dry using the sleeves of her robes. She chuckled for a moment and then sighed. She reached out and touched the elder mage’s forearm. “At least there will be someone I trust to go with Shale. She may still call me ‘It’, but she is a dear friend. You better visit me at Vigil’s Keep or I’ll have to turn you into a toad when I see you next…So…when do you leave?”

 

Wynne laughed and her eyes crinkled with amusement before looking serious. “Shale and I will be leaving within the next couple of days now that Riordan has awoken. Like me, you are a Spirit Healer and you are more than competent in healing him.”

 

When she saw that the elf’s eyes were starting to tear up again, Wynne gently put her index finger under Gwen’s chin and forced the young woman to look up at her. “First Enchanter Irving always knew you were going to change things for the Circle. I knew that as well when I first saw you cast your first primal spell. Back in the Brecilian Forest, you come across a way to use your magic and became an Arcane Warrior. You use a sword just as well as a staff. Never forget the lessons that you were taught. Never forget about the people who care for you. Just remember that your friends are here for you, through the good times and the bad.”

 

Gwen sniffed again and wiped her nose with her sleeve, earning a disapproving glare from Wynne. The younger mage giggled for a moment and gave the older woman a slight smile. “Thank you, Wynne.” She thought for a moment before continuing. “I know Leliana is going back to Haven with Brother Genitivi and some Chantry scholars to study Andraste’s ashes. Do you know what Zevran will be doing now?”

 

The elder mage shrugged and shook her head. “I have no idea what that reprobate is planning to do,” she snorted, crossing her arms. “I know that he’s made several visits at the Pearl. At least he has stopped asking about my bosom.”

 

The laughter that erupted from the elven mage was as pleasant as wind chimes swinging in a gentle breeze. Well, that’s what Riordan thought as he continued to pretend to sleep. He listened to their conversation for a little while longer, learning a little more about the Hero of Ferelden. She was a Circle mage, brought to the tower around the age of three, so she really did not remember too much about her family. She led a ragtag bunch of adventurers gathering an army to help defeat the Blight…

 

The two mages left the room a few minutes later, allowing Riordan to open his eyes again and sit up for a moment. He still felt weak and knew that he shouldn’t try to stand just yet. He moved his left leg experimentally and winced when he realized that his leg hasn’t healed fully yet. He decided to lay back down and pulled the covers over him. The Orlesian Warden closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep, thinking that he would try to ask more questions from the elf mage.

 

### XXXX

 

 _Three months later_ …

 

Riordan just finished up some sword practice out on the training grounds of the palace. He panted lightly, trying to get his body used to the rigors of fighting once more. He was sure that he was nearly ready and had been planning on going back to Jader and resume his role as Senior Warden there. He went off to one side and began inspecting the sword that King Alistair had given. It was made of silverite and was enchanted to be lightweight and be always sharp. He wiped the blade and then placed it in its sheath. Just as he was about to get and leave, two people entered the grounds. He decided to stay and watch the pair.

 

They were both elves, both dressed in what appeared to be drakeskin armor. The male had blonde hair with part of it pulled back by a couple of small braids. The other was female with silvery hair pulled back in a tight bun. She looked familiar and his eyes widened a bit when he realized that it was Gwen. But she was a mage and mages usually wore robes and used staffs as weapons. Especially not a sword…

 

Riordan watched the two practice, both their movements were fluid and graceful, each one not giving the other a chance to strike. Suddenly, the male elf landed a blow on Gwen’s thigh, causing her to scream out a moment.

 

“Well, my dear Grey Warden, do you yield?” the male asked, his accent was clearly Antivan. There was a smirk on his face that seemed to match his cocky stance.

 

Gwen growled for a moment and then used her magic to heal her thigh. “No way, Zevran,” she answered as she raised her sword and made a sweeping motion. It glowed with an unearthly light and struck the other with a mild electrical charge, causing the other to fall on his rear end.

 

Zevran laughed heartily as Gwen walked over to him and helped him to stand back up. “You are such a sneaky little thing, my dear, it makes me want to ravish you.”

 

Gwen rolled her eyes and shoved the Antivan away from her. “You’re impossible, Zev,” she chided. She chuckled a little and then saw Riordan watching them with interest. “Go, my assassin friend. I know you want to go… _visit_ …some of your friends at the Pearl.”

 

The Antivan elf laughed again and noticed where the mage’s eye was at. He raised an eyebrow and then bowed. “As you wish, but remember, my offer still stands.”

 

“You’re my friend, Zev…and even if you were the last man in Thedas, I still wouldn’t sleep with you,” she stated, her tone serious but the look in her eyes was one of amusement.

 

“Oh, you wound me so,” Zevran said dramatically, holding his hands over his heart after he sheathed his swords. “How will I recover from such a rejection?”

 

Gwen laughed, shaking her head in amusement. “Just go, Zev.” She chuckled as her friend bowed before her and simply disappeared, using his stealth. She shook her head again and then glanced back at Riordan. She noticed that he was still looking at her. So, she waved at him and smiled.

 

Riordan smiled back at the elf and stood up, strolling up to her. “I did not realize that mages can use weapons,” he remarked as he gazed upon the sword still in her hand. It appeared to be of elven make and looked to be finely crafted.

 

“Oh, you mean _Spellweaver_?” Gwen asked, holding the sword up. She placed the flat part of the blade in her left hand and her right hand offered the hilt to the older Warden. “I found this during the search for Andraste’s ashes and it was specifically made for mages to wield.”

 

Riordan took the sword in his hand and experimentally swung it around a few times. He grunted for a moment before handing it back to the mage. “It seems to be well made, lass,” he finally answered after watching her put it in its sheath. “But for some reason, I could not swing it like my own sword.”

 

The young mage chuckled softly. “Well, I _did_ say that it was made for mages to use.”

 

The older Warden chuckled as well. “That you did, lass, that you did.” He scratched his head for a moment and then glanced back at Gwen. “Are you hungry? I know that we usually have tea in an hour, but I am famished. You can explain more to me about how you can use a sword. It must be a fascinating story.”

 

Gwen sighed and was about to say something when her stomach rumbled loudly. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she grumbled, “Stupid Grey Warden appetite…”

 

Riordan chuckled and led his fellow Warden back into the palace. “Aye, lass, our appetites can be daunting. Anyway, I’m sure Cook has something we can feast on until dinner.” The two Wardens started to talk about their own personal histories as they headed for the kitchens…

 

A couple of hours later, Riordan found himself back in his room. He removed his leather armor and stretched for a moment. He then noticed that a bath was ready for him and for that, he was grateful. When all of his clothing was off, he stepped into the bath and sighed happily, the heat from the water was relaxing and soothed his stiff muscles. He closed his eyes and reminisced the time he had just spent with his fellow Warden.

 

Due to her duties, Gwen was almost always busy and Riordan was not able to spend much time with her in order to get to know her better. They do, however, usually have tea together everyday, but it generally was cut short. Today, however, was refreshing because they both found the time to converse with one another during a mid-afternoon snack. He found the mage was highly intelligent and had a quick wit, both of which Riordan admired.

 

After he felt he was clean and suitably relaxed, Riordan dressed in a pair of black leather breeches and an off-white tunic. As he pulled a comb through his hair, someone knocked on his door.

 

“Come in,” he called out as he put his hair back in its regular style. A human servant entered and hesitantly went over to the Orlesian Warden.

 

“It’s a message for you, ser, from Weisshaupt Fortress,” the servant meekly replied as he handed Riordan the missive. He left the room quickly, leaving the Warden alone in the room.

 

Riordan stared at the letter for a moment. He was wondering if anything was wrong since he got a letter from the First Warden. His hands were trembling somewhat, hoping that it was not dire news he was about to read. He opened the parchment and his eyes widened a bit after reading the letter.

 

‘ _Senior Warden Riordan,_

_I hope that this missive finds out healthy and well. The last message that we have received a few months ago stated that you were still healing from your wounds. However, this letter is not intended to ask you about your health. I have ordered a dozen of Wardens from Orlais, including your fellow Wardens from Jader, Kristoff and Keenan, to journey to Amaranthine and Vigil’s Keep. They will help stabilize the region and establish the Wardens presence in the arling._

_Here are my orders for you, Warden Riordan. Warden Gwendolynne Surana will be Ferelden’s new Warden-Commander. You will be reassigned to Vigil’s Keep as her Second-in-Command. I am sorry, but you will be needed more at the Keep than at Jader. You will help the Commander in the ways of being a Grey Warden and guide her in ruling the arling. This is an important assignment, Warden. This is the first time in history that Grey Wardens were given command of an entire region outside of the Anderfels. The Wardens will have a voice in this Landsmeet in Ferelden and the Commander will be seen as a noble herself, being the new Arlessa._

_However, I have something else I need you do on top of your regular duties. We need to find out how Warden Surana survived. We all know that when an Archdemon is killed, the soul of the old god will pass to the tainted body of a Warden and both will die as a result. We do not accept the information that Surana and King Alistair had sent us. You need to find out the truth. Do not tell the new Commander or Ferelden’s king about this. If it is something dire about their survival, then we must consider the possibility that both would have to be terminated._

_Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_The First Warden_ ’

 

“Maker’s breath,” Riordan whispered as he read the letter over and over. This was going to be difficult…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow…this chapter is over 4,000 words long. Once I got started, it just wouldn’t stop until I got to the letter from the First Warden to Riordan. Anyway, I hope that I conveyed an Alistair that is harder, and maybe a little bitter. I also established what Wynne, Shale and Leliana are going to be doing. I have something in mind for Zevran and whoever guesses right will get a virtual cookie…XD
> 
> Songs listened to during this chapter (set iPod on shuffle):
> 
> End of All Hope – Nightwish  
> Can’t Be Tamed – Miley Cyrus  
> Hung Up – Madonna  
> Sorry – Madonna  
> Single Ladies – Beyonce  
> Don’t Wanna Stop – Ozzy Osbourne  
> Evenstar – LotR: The Two Towers soundtrack  
> D’Angelo – Diablo Swing Orchestra  
> Pale – Within Temptation


End file.
